Disturbing Behavior
Disturbing Behavior is the fourth episode of the Third Season and the forty-eighth episode in the series. Summary thumb|right|303px| Disturbing Behavior Promo FAMILY TIES — Still in Chicago, Klaus uses Gloria, who is a witch he knew long ago, to help him track down missing information that will explain why his plan isn’t working. Gloria’s spells reveal intriguing glimpses of the truth but she soon realizes she needs Stefan's knowledge to complete the puzzle. When Stefan suddenly finds himself in danger, help comes from a surprising ally. Back in Mystic Falls, a frustrating new enemy pushes Damon over the brink and he lashes out in a way that will have lasting consequences. Caroline struggles with her own emotional issues, even as she tries to help Elena face her feelings. Jeremy makes a brief but disturbing breakthrough with one of his ghostly visitors, leaving him more confused than ever. Finally, Bonnie has a strange encounter that will affect everyone. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Malese Jow as Anna *Jack Coleman as Bill Forbes *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Guest Cast * Charmin Lee as Gloria Trivia * Antagonists: Gloria, Bill Forbes and Damon Salvatore. ** This is the first episode since Brave New World to feature Damon Salvatore as an antagonist, but in this episode, Damon is one of the antagonists instead of the main antagonist. * This episode had 2.630 million viewers in the USA. * In the trailer, Damon tells Elena that "he isn't Stefan". This has happened twice before, however Stefan told Katherine that "he isn't Damon", and Elena told Rose "she isn't Katherine". * Bonnie called Anna, Annie. This may be a hint that Bonnie isn't to happy about Jeremy being able to see ghosts. * This episode does not feature a cold open, or teaser, that introduces the main plot. * It's unknown which Original Stefan was about to revive, most people believed it was Elijah. He was last seen in As I Lay Dying. :Foreshadowing :* In the opening scene at the clothes store, Rebekah asks Stefan what he thinks of the dress, and he says he likes it. She replies that she can always tell when he is lying. Later in the episode she uses this ability to tell Klaus that he has been lying and is hiding something. She has not used this ability since. :* Damon notes that Ric takes too long to come back to life, and comments that the ring might be going bad. :Deaths: *Gloria - killed by Katherine Continuity * Gloria, Rebekah, Elizabeth and Katherine were all last seen in The End of The Affair. * Anna and Carol were both last seen in The Hybrid. * Brady is seen through a flashback. He was last seen in Crying Wolf ''(killed by Stefan). * Bonnie returns in this episode. She was last seen in ''The Birthday on Jeremy's cell phone. * Bonnie mentions bringing Jeremy back to life and the "consequences" from her spell, which occurred in As I Lay Dying. * The Darkness takes root in Alaric's subconscious after Damon kills him and influences his later behavior at the Founder's Meeting. * This is the first episode since Crying Wolf to feature a death from Alaric, but this time, Damon kills him. * Klaus reveals why he liked the 20's the most (The Last Dance). Cultural References *Damon asks Bill if he's into the daddy-daughter torture thing.This is a reference to ageplay, a form of roleplaying in which an individual acts or treats other as if they are of a different age. There are sexual variations, one of the possible pairings is Daddy/Daughter. *Katherine call Gloria "Hilda", its a reference to a popular cartoon witch, Broom-Hilda . *Gloria say she is "old style Voodoo". Voodoo is a syncretic religion, originated in Haiti.The dark side of vodou, including blood rituals and sacrifice, has often been used bor dramatic effects in movies. *Disturbing Behavior is a 1998 thriller science fiction film starring James Marsden, Katie Holmes, and Nick Stahl. The film was released on 24 July 1998. The plot follows a group of high school outcasts who are horrified by their "Blue Ribbon" classmates. Director David Nutter was a director and producer of The X-Files as well as a director and co-executive producer of Millennium. Quotes :Elena: "I'm just going to keep making chilli, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't wanna be found." :Damon (To Alaric): "She's in denial." :Elena: "I'm not in denial." ---- :Katherine (To Stefan): "You two look chummy. Klaus your new bestie?" ---- :Anna: "Jeremy! Tell me you can hear me?" :Jeremy: "Yeah, yeah, I can hear you alright, what the hell!" ---- :Caroline: "I come bearing gifts!" :Elena: "Please tell me that's not chilli..." ---- :Gloria (To Stefan, about Elena): "She's supposed to be dead, and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids." ---- :Elena: "Where's Damon?" :Caroline: "Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people." ---- :Rebekah: "There has to be more to this dress." :Stefan: "There’s not." :Rebekah: "So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then? I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." :Klaus: "You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." ---- :Katherine (To Stefan): "I’ve heard about that sister. Be careful. She’ll ruin you." ---- :[Damon (To Bill): "So, Bill, I hear you’re into the whole daddy daughter vampire torture thing." ---- :Gloria (To Klaus): "You’re harshin’ my juju." ---- :Rebekah: "I am not a brat!" :Klaus: "A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." ---- :Tyler: "You want me to kick his ass?" :Caroline: "Yes. I mean, no. I bought him the shirt he’s wearing and it was really expensive." ---- :Stefan (About the other Originals): "Why don’t you un-dagger them?" :Rebekah: "Because he would hunt me down and kill me. He’s a vindictive little bastard, my brother." ---- :Alaric: "You killed me." :Damon: "You pissed me off." :Alaric: "You killed me!" :Damon: "Ric, no hard feelings, alright? I was on a bit of a tear, and everyone was trying to tell me how to behave." :Alaric: "Maybe they finally realized you’re a dick." ---- :Bill (To Caroline): "Don’t worry. I’m going to go back home before somebody kills me." ---- :Caroline: "Daddy. I’m going to be okay." :Bill: "You’re a vampire sweetheart. I don’t think you’ll ever be okay again." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Disturbing Behavior Preview Pictures TVDS3 (17).jpg TVDS3 (16).jpg TVDS3 (15).jpg TVDS3 (14).jpg TVDS3 (13).jpg TVDS3 (12).jpg TVDS3 (11).jpg TVDS3 (10).jpg TVDS3 (9).jpg TVDS3 (8).jpg TVDS3 (7).jpg TVDS3 (6).jpg TVDS3 (5).jpg TVDS3 (4).jpg TVDS3 (3).jpg TVDS3 (2).jpg TVDS3.jpg Db1.jpg Damon attacking Caroline.jpg|Damon attacking Caroline Stefan-torture.png|Gloria getting ready to torture Stefan Damon+Alaric.jpg VD304B 1490r111006155326-DISTURBING BEHAVIOR.jpg|Candice Accola Filming "Disturbing Behaviour" VD304B 1490r111006155326-DISTURBING BEHAVIOR.jpg|behind-the-scenes of “Disturbing Behavior.” VD304a 0331111006155319-DISTURBING BEHAVIOR.jpg|behind-the-scenes of “Disturbing Behavior.” VD304a 0489r111006155322-DISTURBING BEHAVIOR.jpg|behind-the-scenes of “Disturbing Behavior.” TVD304C 0521111006155312-DISTURBING BEHAVIOR.jpg|behind-the-scenes of “Disturbing Behavior.” TVD304C 0349111006155310-DISTURBING BEHAVIOR.jpg|behind-the-scenes of “Disturbing Behavior.” TVD304C 1230r111006155316-DISTURBING BEHAVIOR.jpg|behind-the-scenes of “Disturbing Behavior.” TVD bts111006155821-DISTURBING BEHAVIOR.jpg|behind-the-scenes of “Disturbing Behavior.” 600full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshotStef.jpg 600full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshotStefan_Mall.jpg 936full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshotkat.jpg Kat-Nina-and-Candice.jpg|Bts: Kat , Nina , and Candice -Bill-Forbes.jpg Bonnie002.jpg 600full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshot2458.jpg|Katherine and Damon 600full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshot22332.jpg 600full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshot212155.jpg 600full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshot2124578.jpg Tyler-and-Caroline-002.jpg|Tyler and Caroline Tyler-and-Caroline.jpg|Tyler and Caroline002 Sheriff-Forbes.jpg|Bts:Sheriff Forbes Kat-Saves-Stefan.jpg|Katherine saves Stefan 600full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshot-Damon.jpg 600full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshot-Elena(Kat).jpg 600full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshot-Kat.jpg 600full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshot-kat-and-stef.jpg 936full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshot-Anna.jpg 936full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshot-annie.jpg 936full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshot-damon.jpg 936full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshot-Nina-Cooking.jpg Kat_Phone_Booth.jpg|Kat_Phone_Booth_in chicago Rebekah002.jpg 936full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshot-Jer.jpg 2112254544887.jpg Bonnie-Caroline-and-Elena.jpg Bonnie-Caroline-and-Elena-005.jpg Bts-Db-05.jpg -I'm-In-Love-With-Damon.jpg BTS-Ian-Somerhalder.jpg Bts-Matt-and-Ian-002.jpg Bts-Matt-Davis-and-Ian-Somerhalder.jpg Caroline-002.jpg Caroline001.jpg DAMON_AND_CAR.jpg 3-04-behind-the-scene-the-vampire-diaries-24820003-500-333.jpg Damon_and_Rick.jpg Damon-and-Rick.jpg Damon_Disturbing_Behavior.jpg Damon-and-Bill.jpg DamonandCaroline.jpg Damon-andCaroline-Fight.jpg Damon-andCaroline-figth.jpg Damon-and-Elena.jpg DamonattacksBill.jpg DamonattacksBill-2.jpg Damon's Disturbing Behavior.jpg Friend-Ememercy.jpg Elena-Gilbert-DB-005.jpg Nina-and-Katerina-3-04-the-vampire-diaries-24818586-500-333.jpg _timthumb.php133.jpg 3-04-behind-the-scene-the-vampire-diaries-24820000-500-399.jpg 3-04-behind-the-scene-the-vampire-diaries-24820001-500-375.jpg 3-04-behind-the-scene-the-vampire-diaries-24820002-466-700.jpg 936full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshot-Elena-andCar.jpg 936full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshotkat.jpg|Katherine in Chicago Elena-Shocking-Face.jpg 374406 498277656886436 2105430383 n-1-.jpg|Klaus, Rebekah, and Stefan 564281 499922086721993 439992033 n-1-.jpg|Rebekah and Klaus Damon and Bill.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3